lucky_emilefandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede (Kirby's Adventure)
Summary When a nightmare came to invade the relaxed Dreamland, the king set out to stop it by sealing it away in the Star Rod found in Dream Spring. Splitting it into seven pieces to ensure the invader stays captive, he gave six pieces to his friends and kept one for himself. However, King Dedede did not consider the effect it would have on his citizens. Without the Star Rod, the residents of Dreamland could not dream in their after-lunch nap, which caused Kirby to investigate. Due to his past crime, Kirby did not listen to Dedede’s defence and set out to defeat him and his friends as the king enjoyed the waters of the Dream Spring. After being defeated by Kirby, Dedede tried to stop Kirby from restoring the Star Rod, but Kirby still did not listen, freeing Nightmare. In a situation void of hope, King Dedede put his rivalry with Kirby aside and sent him and the Star Rod up to Nightmare in order to stop the invader once and for all! It seems King Dedede isn’t the final boss this time, but still provides a challenge to players in the closing chapters of the game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: King Dedede Origin: Kirby’s Adventure (Kirby franchise) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can inhale foes, Enhanced Jumping Skill, Weapon Mastery (Wields a hammer and can use it in creative ways), Flight (Can puff up like a balloon and supply himself with upwards momentum by waving his arms), Air Manipulation (Dedede uses air to let him fly and can also shoot out pressurised air in the form of Air Pellets). Sealing (Used the Star Rod to seal Nightmare), possibly Duplication, Energy Projection, Better Flight and Power Bestowal via Star Rod (Used the Star Rod and kept one of the pieces after breaking it for himself, so should be capable of using them in the same way as Kirby did. He also sent Kirby to fight Nightmare with it, so should know what it is capable of). Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Should be comparable, if not superior to his friends, which includes Mr Shine & Mr Bright, who were a challenging fight for Kirby, and Meta Knight, the final foe of Orange Ocean, which offered some of Kirby’s toughest enemies yet. He also proved a challenging foe to Kirby), higher with Star Rod (Was able to seal away Nightmare with it, and Kirby proved it is capable of fighting and defeating him too). Speed: At least Subsonic, possibly faster (Comparable to Kirby in speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' Wall level (Can harm Kirby) '''Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Can take numerous hits for Kirby). Stamina: High (Can take on Kirby with ease and no sign of tiring, even though Kirby could take on his tough friends and Nightmare). Range: Standard Melee Range. Standard Equipment: '''Hammer '''Intelligence: Unknown (Was able to come up with a plan to save Dreamland from an invading nightmare, but his intelligence is never explored beyond this). Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Jump: Dedede can jump up high into the air, then come crashing down in an attempt to crush his foe. As he lands, two star-shaped objects appear either side of him momentarily. ** Hammer Jump: Dedede can jump high into the air with his hammer, then came crashing down with it in an attempt to crush his foe with it. As he slams down his mallet, a star-shaped object appears at the point of impact momentarily. * Hammer: '''Dedede can use his hammer to bash foes. As he slams down his mallet, a star-shaped object appears at the point of impact momentarily. * '''Dash: Dedede dashes towards his foes to slam into them, however after a few second trips over. His momentum causes him to slide forwards, however, which continues the threat of the attack. * Inhale: '''Dedede has an inhale that puts Kirby’s to shame. If he can suck up his foe, he’ll spit them out with a Star Spit-like technique, which will send them flying until they hit a wall. * '''Hover: '''After fighting Kirby, he trained to replicate his ability to hover. He Kirby puffs up like a balloon and can float around in the air, granting him flight as well as the ability to bounce around in a menacing fashion. ** '''Air Pellet: Like Kirby, Dedede can release the pressurised air he used to puff himself up as a short-ranged projectile, at the cost of falling from his flight. Category:VS Profiles Category:Kirby VS Profiles